Benutzer Diskussion:Aragog
Ich habe meine Diskussionsseite radikal ausgemistet, obwohl einige der angefangenen Themen noch nicht ganz abgeschlossen waren. (Falls ich bei der Aktion versehentlich etwas unterschlagen habe, Sorry, holt es bitte aus früheren Versionen wieder zurück) Urheberrechtlich Geschütztes Hallo Aragog! Ich habe hier ins Wiki ein Bild von Dumbledore hochgeladen, allerdings steht da jetzt das ich es jetzt ganz schnell löschen soll wegen Urheberrecht etc.! StephenMS hat gesagt, dass ich mich an dich wenden soll, weil du Adminrechte hast und das Bild löschen könntest?! Danke im Vorraus, Dumbledore17 Hey Aragog, wie es aussieht darf man hier wohl keine urheberrechtlichen Bilder hochladen. Darf man aber Screenshots von den Videospielen reinstellen auf den jeweiligen Seiten um das Gameplay zu zeigen?--Grain 18:20, 1. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Sorry, aber Screenshots von urheberrechtsgeschützten Darstellungen unterliegen auch dem Urheberrecht. Hier können sie nicht reingestellt werden. --Aragog 18:40, 1. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Aber ich glaube man darf das, hab ich mal in Google gelesen, außerdem stellen doch viele Screenshots und Videos von Spiel rein. Kann auch sein das ich mich irre. --Grain 19:45, 1. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Misch mich mal ein: Wenn viele es machen, heißt dies nicht, dass es nicht bestraft werden kann. Die rechtliche Lage ist in den einzelnen Staaten unterschiedlich. Selbst wenn die Hersteller der Videospiele dieses bisher nicht verfolgen, heißt das nicht, dass sie es nicht nächstes Jahr machen. Im Zweifelsfall würde ich dazu tendieren unsere Admins nicht einem unnötigen Risiko auszusetzenm. Greets --StephenMS 20:00, 1. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Ich zitiere Wikipedia: "Bildschirmfotos (engl. Screenshot) von Video-, Fernsehaufnahmen und Software zeigen in der Regel urheberrechtlich geschützte Inhalte und sind deshalb nicht erlaubt." Da wir dem selben Recht unterliegen ... Ratet mal. --StephenMS 20:03, 1. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Harry-Potter-Lexikon Wir werben für Euch auf der Hauptseite und der Sidebar. Möchtet ihr auch noch eine Sitenotice? Wann werbt Ihr für uns? SVG 21:09, 6. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Hi, was bedeutet sitenotice? Mein Problem für Euch zu werben, ist zur Zeit ein Technisches: Um einen Artikel über Eure Aktivitäten oder wenigstens eine Kurzvorstellung bei unseren Harry-Potter-Links machen zu können, muss ich ich aktuell bisschen auf eurer site rumlesen. Da ich aber zur Zeit dank meiner völlig veralteten Sprachausgabe auf den IE 6 angewiesen bin, kann ich das nicht. Deshalb muss ich dich auf den hoffentlich bald (in 1-2 Monaten) erreichten Wechsel meiner Hilfsmittel vertrösten (der glückliche Neuzustand tritt ein, wenn die technischen Checks und vor allem die Prozeduren der Kostenträger abgeschlossen sind). Sorry -- Aragog 18:58, 7. Aug. 2010 (CEST) . : Okay. Dann müßen wir wohl oder übel warten... Gruß, SVG 19:03, 7. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Aktueller Nachtrag: Leider habe ich die Geschwindigkeit der Kostenträger mal wieder überschätzt: ich warte noch immer -- Aragog 17:21, 28. Dez. 2010 (CET) Zauber Von Aylas Diskussionsseite nach hier verschoben Hi, ich versteh deine Nachkorrekturen noch nicht so richtig. Wieso wird immer die Ebene drei Überschift gewählt? Und das Schema stimmt bei Avada Kedavra gar nicht mehr und die Überschriftenebenen auch nicht. -Horkrux- 13:15, 7. Nov. 2010 (CET) :Hinten angefangen:das Unterüberschriften hier meistens auf Ebene 3 sind, habe ich zu verantworten: ich habe am Anfang diese Ebene gewählt, weil ich Ebene 2 für Abschnitte vorbehalten wollte, in denen was ganz anderes kommt.Später habe ich dann gemerkt, dass Wikis und sogar die Wikipedia mit Ebene 2 Überschriften inflationär umgehen, habe die Artikel aber nicht angepasst. Ayla findet (wie ich auch, aber außer ihr ist leider niemand bei der Vorlagen Diskussion darauf eingegangen, dass die Abschnitte über Spiele und Filme eigentlich nicht auf die gleiche Ebene gehören, wie die Anwendungen in den Büchern. Da kriegen wir aber ein Hierarchieproblem mit den Überschriftsebenen. Ich habe deshalb (leise zähneknirschend) deine Unter überschriften -In den Büchern und -in den Filmen akzeptiert, aber ich sehe das Problem, dass dadurch ungerechterweise die Filme und Spiele auf eine Ebene mit den Büchern gehoben werden. Einen weiteren Ebene 2 Abschnitt namens Sonstiges mag ich übrigends überhaupt nicht: Die Ebene und den nichtssagenden Titel finde ich ziemlich verwirrend. Wenn schon ein Unterabschnitt dieser Ebene dann "Anhang" oder "Weiterführende Links" mit den Unterabschnitten "Quellen", "Siehe auch" oder so. --Aragog 14:22, 7. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::Heisst also ich verwende in Zukunft für die Zauber nur noch Ebene 3 Überschriften und wenn da was darunter kommt Ebene 4? @Ayla: Warum hast du "Gegenzauber" unter Anwendungen gepackt? "Schutz hinter Gegenständen" und "Abwehrende magische Umstände" gehören normal unter Gegenzauber, und der Gegenzauber immer nach der Funktion, und nicht nach den Anwendungen. -Horkrux- 18:09, 7. Nov. 2010 (CET) Keine Sorge, ich werde mich da jetzt heraushalten. --Ayla 20:09, 7. Nov. 2010 (CET) Hmm, darf ich wenigstens noch etwaige Kritik an meiner Änderung von Avada Kedavra erbitten? Zu -Horkrux-: Als Gegenzauber lassen sich die aufgezählten abwehrenden Möglichkeiten nicht wirklich bezeichnen, schon gar nicht, wenn schon im einleitenden Satz dazu steht, dass es sowas nicht gibt! Noch eine Frage an dich (entschuldige Ayla, dass ich sie einfach gleich hier loswerde): Könnte man diese hierarchisch quälenden Film- und Spielabschnitte nicht grafisch irgendwie so machen, dass sie nicht nach gleichgeordnetem Abschnitt aussehen, sondern nach zusätzlichem Kastenbildchen oder sowas? --Aragog 20:32, 7. Nov. 2010 (CET) :Kann man doch so stehen lassen, oder? Ich mein, wenns sowieso dasteht dass es soetwas nicht gibt. Zu deiner anderen Frage: Ist es in anderen Artikeln nicht auch so dass die Abschnitte in den Filmen etc. existieren? Wieso sollte man das bei den Zaubern anders machen, es sei dem du willst auf das Problem allgemein hinaus. -Horkrux- 20:42, 7. Nov. 2010 (CET) :(Du bist mir mit der Verlegung der Diskussion zuvorgekommen). Zur Unterüberschrift Gegenzauber: Ich finde es eben unlogisch, wenn unter der Oberüberschrift "Gegenzauber" erst steht, dass es sowas nicht gibt und dann folgen mehrere Unterabschnitte, weil die Überschrift des Gesamtabschnittes dann eindeutig falsch ist. Um die Systematik Funktion-Gegenzauber-Anwendungen nicht ganz durcheinanderzubringen, habe ich deshalb mit Schrägstrich noch "Abwehrmöglichkeiten" angefügt. Findest du diese Lösung akzeptabel? Zu den Hierarchien: Danke, dass du meine eigenwillige Ebene 3 Unterüberschriften-variante mitmachst. Zu den Filmen und Spielen: In den anderen Artikeln sind die Abschnitte normalerweise nicht mit der Oberüberschrift ... in den Büchern gleichgeordnet, sondern einer der Unterabschnitte der Artikel, die sich selbstverständlich auf die Phänomene beziehen, die in den Büchern vorgestellt werden. Ich bin noch nicht dazugekommen, das an Beispielen anders zu versuchen, aber es würde den Charakter dieses Wiki ziemlich verändern, wenn wir so tun als wären Rowlings-Varianten ihrer Zauber, Charaktere etc. eine der 3 Möglichkeiten neben Filmen und Spielen, wie sie dargestellt werden können.--Aragog 12:13, 8. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::Also das mit Gegenzauber/Abwehrmöglichkeiten kann man so stehen lassen. Zur Ebene 3: Man muss sich dem Wiki ja anpassen ;-) Filme & Spiele: Sie werden ja dann von der Überschriftebene gleichgesetzt, aber es steht ja extra da "In den Spielen", d.h. es ist in den Spielen anders. Beim Artikel Harry Potter z.B ist die Überschriftenebene "in den Filmen" ja auch gleich. Vlt. könnte man ja für Film/Spielunterschiede die jeweilige Info dann einrahmen, mit der kleinen Randnotiz am Rahmen "Diese Information statt aus einem der Harry Potter Filme" oder so. -Horkrux- 14:45, 8. Nov. 2010 (CET) :Letzterer Vorschlag klingt, als würde die Film-Info dann auch noch optisch hervorgehoben und das will ich auf keinen Fall. Nochmal ein Erklärungsversuch: Im Harry-Artikel gibt es wie bei anderen Artikeln auch, einen Hauptabschnitt, indem es ausschließlich um den von Rowling erfundenen Charakter handelt, und ergänzend mehrere gleichgeordnete Unterabschnitte, wovon einer sich um den Harry-Darsteller im Film bzw. dessen unterschiedliches Aussehen zu Rowlings Harry dreht. In der von dir vorgeschlagenen Struktur der Zauberartikel werden dagegen die Artikel in Buch-Infos und Film-Infos (oder Spiel-Infos) mit jeweiligen Unterabschnitten geteilt. Die Filme und Spiele werden also ungerechterweise auf die gleiche Stufe wie Rowlings Bücher gehoben. Das Einzige gute, was mir dazu bisher eingefallen ist: Mir selbst fallen diese optischen Einteilungen wahrscheinlich viel stärker auf als anderen Lesenden, weil ich sie einfach bloß angesagt kriege. Eine praktische Lösung dieses Problems weiß ich aber bis jetzt noch nicht - also können wir gerade so weitermachen... --Aragog 20:04, 8. Nov. 2010 (CET) Kannst du die Werbung Löschen Wenn du normal also nichtangemeldet auf die startseite gehst ist da so ne Google, anzeige kann man das eigentlich löschen weil ich finde wir sind ja keine Werbeplatform Grins und Greets Alistor Moody :Kann/will ich nicht: Um unser teures Projekt finanziell tragen zu können, mussten wir leider zustimmen, dass bei nicht angemeldeten Usern bestimmte Werbung sichtbar ist. Ich bedaure selbst, dass wir das nicht ganz vermeiden konnten, sondern bloß die damit verschonen, die sich anmelden. Sorry -- Aragog 16:04, 30. Dez. 2010 (CET) :: Aber du könntest doch eine Anzeige entfernen. Oder? nur so aus neugier--Harry protter 14:58, 15. Jan. 2011 (CET) :Wenn mir eine bestimmte Anzeige total aufstoßen würde, könnte ich sie auch nicht einfach löschen, sondern höchstens Anfragen beim Domainbesitzer oder den Auftraggebern der Anzeige starten, gerichtlich gegen sie vorgehen oder sowas. --Aragog 20:48, 15. Jan. 2011 (CET) Chronologie Uuuppps, ich glaube, dass war ein bißchen zu früh die Tabellen-Chronologie zu löschen. Es sind noch nicht alle Daten übertragen. Ich war erst bei 1993 und viele Daten habe ich einfach "nur" übernommen. Kannst Du es wiederherstellen, bis ich fertig bin?? Danke --Ayla 18:07, 14. Feb. 2011 (CET) MediaWiki:Gadget-whiteskingadget.css Hallo Aragog Gemäss dieser Diskussion: Die letzte Zeile von MediaWiki:Gadget-whiteskingadget.css müsste durch folgende ersetzt werden: #p-logo a { background: url(http://www.harrypotterwiki.de/w/images/b/b1/Harry-potter.png) 35% 50% no-repeat !important; } Könntest du das machen? --Klapper 17:39, 5. Mär. 2011 (CET) : Danke schön! --Klapper 05:31, 6. Mär. 2011 (CET) Antworten ich wusste jez nich wohin, also schreib ichs mal hierrein. kannst es ja noch löschen! 1. danke! das mit dem weiterleiten hab i net gwusst. wenn ich vorher gewusst hätt, dass es das mit dem weiterleiten gibt, hätt i gar net gefragt! also sorry nochmal! 2. ich lösch die dislussionen, damit ich wieder platz hab, wenn du meinst ich solls lassen, tu ichs auch! es war aber trotzdem etwas fies. cih bin neu, kenn mich nich aus un ihr versr... veräppelt mich! naja ich eintschuldige mich herzlichst lg MR LOVEGOOD okey ja, ehrlich gesagt, ist mir das später auch aufgefallen, dass das so rüberkommt. so wars aber nich! danke für euer verständnis und deinen tipp! achja und: wo ist der... signierknopf??? lg LOVEGOOD